xxrocketshark216xxs_power_rangers_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Albacarth
Albacarth was a twenty two year old Deltraxian from the Akuma Clan, as well as the original Galactic Force Black of the Power Rangers Galactic Force. Biography Albacarth was the older brother of Abbanon. The two both grew up in the Akuma Clan village, where they lived a relatively peaceful childhood free of tragedy. (Save for the tragic death of their parents in a large explosion when Albacarth was ten years old.) After the death of their parents, Albacarth swore to protect his younger brother, no matter what, as Abbanon was the only thing he had left. When he was twenty years old, Albacarth joined the Academy of Warriors. Abbanon wished to join his brother, not wanting to lose him, but Albacarth forbid him, instead urging him to continue his studies in order to become a scholar, like their late parents had wanted the two of them to do. Abbanon relunctantly obeyed, and Albacarth went on to be enrolled in a special branch of the academy, where he was eventually chosen to become the Black Ninja Ranger, the sixth member of the Deltraxian Power Rangers. Albacarth quickly befriended Galactamus, the White Guardian Ranger, and the two became incredibly close friends. (Unbeknownst to Albacarth, Galactamus later took on Abbanon as an apprentice behind his friend's back, training the young man to become a warrior like his brother in order to one day prove himself.) Years after being chosen to become rangers, Albacarth and his team saw action when Darkarayus returned with an evil army of Darkenites conjured up from black magic, intent on exacting his revenge on the Council of Peace for not choosing him to become the White Guardian Ranger. This sparked a years-long conflict that lasted for nearly a millennia; during this long war, Abbanon was captured by Serpentinx and hypnotized to be evil, forcing Albacarth to fight his younger brother, much to his anguish. Eventually, during an attack on the Akuma Clan village, Albacarth came face to face with his brother once more, Abbanon being the one to lead the charge. Trying to reason with him, Albacarth failed, and he was forced to fight his brother. Not being able to fight his own flesh and blood, Albacarth lost the duel, and Abbanon killed his older brother, stealing his morpher. Galactamus, who witnessed the climatic duel, was horrified by the loss of his friend and, consumed with rage, went to fight Abbanon in order to avenge his friend. However, Galactamus found himself unable to fight the very child who had once been his pupil, and he was forced to retreat. Albacarth later appeared to Abbanon in a vision after he was freed from Serpentinx's control. Albacarth told the guilt-ridden Abbanon that he did not hold his death against his brother, as Abbanon was not in control of his own actions at the time, before telling him that he was proud of the warrior he had become. He inspired Abbanon to follow his example and become the sixth member of the new team of Galactic Force Rangers before vanishing. Although Albacarth remains deceased, his legacy lives on through his younger brother, who looks to his brother's experiences as a ranger on Deltrax for inspiration. He now dwells in the afterlife alongside Garsonnus, Cryxio, Rattanaro, Iolitia, Yiryuu, and Galactamus, as well as his late parents, awaiting the day when Abbanon's life will draw to a close and the two will be reunited. Until then, he puts on a smile, happy to know that Abbanon is out there, fulfilling his destiny as a Power Ranger, and becoming a strong, brave warrior just like his big brother. Trivia -Albacarth is the only member of the original seven Deltraxian Power Rangers to have a Deltraxian succeed him in the present day. Garsonnus, Cryxio, Rattanaro, Iolitia, and Yiryuu all had their powers handed down to humans by Galactamus, who never lost his powers. (Although they were eventually given to Alexis "Lexi" Scott by Darkarayus, following Galactamus' demise at the hands of Zentar.) Albacarth, on the other hands, had his powers stolen from him by being killed by Abbanon, who was under Serpentinx's evil spell. Abbanon used the Black Ninja Morpher to fight as Galactic Force Black against the remaining six rangers, but was sealed away during the final battle. He later revived some time after Darkarayus' initial resurrection, returning to battle the new team of Galactic Force rangers, before eventually joining them as their sixth ranger after being freed from Serpentinx's control. -He is the first Deltraxian Power Ranger to die, followed by Garsonnus, Cryxio, Rattanaro, Iolitia, and Yiryuu, who all sacrificed their lives to seal Darkarayus away. He is also the first sixth ranger to die, although he doesn't entirely count, as he never fought alongside the actual Galactic Force Rangers that the series revolves around.